


House-Breaking

by Anonymous



Category: Mother 3, Mother Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Archive Warnings are to be safe, Bestiality, Blowjobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hand Jobs, Hormones, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obedience, Rimming, Rough Sex, Some Plot, Some blood. And feces. Very skippable., Twincest, Wet & Messy, very messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Boney is tired of the twins' antics and steps up to discipline them.





	House-Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> The consent is more dubious than rape, the tag is just to be safe. You’ll see in a bit.
> 
> The underage tag is also just in case. The twins ages here can be older, if you want. I just have a habit where if both of them are alive, then Hinawa is too. And why not live with their parents? The twins aren’t married yet.

Boney isn't dumb. He barely needs his nose to know what Lucas and Claus get up to- they're so loud. Normally Boney would just ignore these sort of things. Minding his own business is generally a better idea than to get involved- it's less energy wasted, and it's free.

But Boney knows the people involved. He lives with them. Their antics are almost constantly impeding on Boney's peace. There's no way for him to quietly leave for a few hours without worrying his family.

Speaking of family, how on earth have Flint and Hinawa not caught on? Do they come home and not smell the sex on them? He could understand the sweat with all the playing they do, but the musk? The sometimes still fresh cum? Either humans lack awareness or the couple is blind. This has been going on for months now and Boney's starting to get frustrated. The smells are working him up and he doesn't have consistent partners to help with his own needs. On whatever level the twins can understand him, he needs them to knock it off.

And what (im)perfect timing- Flint and Hinawa are going to visit Alec for 3 days. The twins had opted to stay home (he wonders why.) and although their parents were puzzled, they agreed to leave them home. The sheep and Boney need to be tended to while they're gone anyway. So here he is now, pretending to sleep on the floor while waiting for them start up. He can see it- a good scare should remind them who else lives here! How dare they subjugate their poor dog this torture! Serves them right! Maybe give them a nip on their hineys too! Why, he oughta-

"Nyah hhah! L-lucas..."

"What? You like it when I blow on your ears, right?"

"Ye- n-no! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Aw, did I spook you? Lemme make it up to you." "Did not! I just- Fwah! LUCAS!"

"Hmm?"

"That's my butt."

"Well I'm gonna make up in you, right?"

"S'not- UGH, L-lucas..."

That fast?! They really have no restraint. Or maybe Claus has some, with the look he's giving Boney.

"Lucas.."

"Yeah~?"

"B-boney's here."

Lucas gives a quick, dismissive glance.

"And? He's good boy. And he's sleeping."

He slowly grinds against Claus, rubbing the twin's thighs.

"Besides, what's he gonna do, tell on us?" He grinds harshly at that.

"Nnng, but.." Claus' eyes are already misting over. Yeah, he's lost it.

"If he wakes up, we can just let him out. Or we can stay quiet so we won't be interrupted. You needed some training anyway." Claus fidgets and gives one last glance before Lucas turns him away.

"It'll be fine. Trust me Claus.”

"...Luke.. Why're ya like this..?"

Lucas puts on his innocent face and gives a little pout. "I can't help it. We're two parts of each other, like ma said. I always want to be close to you."

His voice is soft, sweet and loving in a way Boney hadn't heard before. A pair of shorts hit the floor. "I want to be close.. I need you. And I need your help..." He guides the other boys hand to his crouch.

"Won't you help your baby brother?" he whispers.

A glowing flush takes over Claus' face and he leans heavily onto the other. And just like that, his world faded away- replaced by Lucas' warm, gentle hands. "....I'll take care of you..." A quiet, almost raspy voice spoke. It took Boney a moment to realize it was not the blond.

Lucas' smile widens. "Good," he says, before pulling down his twin's brief and roughly jerking off the other's cock, the tip red and glossy. Claus immediately wails before two are shoved fingers in his mouth. "Shh," went Lucas, his hand not even missing a beat. "Boney, remember?"

"Hh-.. mmm..." Claus whimpers and sucks at the digits. His hips fly, trying to thrust along with the hand on him and inadvertently bumps his butt back unto Lucas's still clothed and straining penis. "Haaa~ You really want it, Claus? Sucking away like that?"

"Mm...mmhmm..."

Lucas positively grins. "Yea? You're so good Claus, so good for me." Claus leaks, the pre flicking out from the fast pace of Lucas' hand and onto the the floor. A fat drop hits Boney's nose and the dog flinches before giving a little snort at the ooze. Uh oh. Cover blown?

Lucas didn't seem to notice nor care, and instead nips the shell of Claus' ear. "Oh look, you're making a mess." He takes his fingers out- Claus still managing to pipe down without the obstruction- and tweaks the ginger's perking nipples. Lucas gives a long lick to the shell of his ear before hotly whispering "Wanna move over to the bed? C'mon." He stops his ministrations and lets the shaking ginger patter over to the next room. Lucas follows and gently strips off both of their shirts before tossing Claus on the bed.

Oh god, really? _Their parent's bed?_ Boney's surprised by their audacity but even more surprised by the roles the twins took. It's like their personalities switched behind closed doors- Lucas so much bolder and confident than he was known to be. And Claus... What an obedient slut! Taking orders and staying quiet... Really, shouldn't Lucas be doing that? But he supposes he should've seen it coming. Lucas was shy, but he was smart- Claus tends to let his feelings lead him on while Lucas thinks first and plans his approach. It was nice to see a different Lucas.

Er, hear rather. He idly licks his nose clean. Oh? That's good stuff! Boney opens eyes. Ho, they really did leave a mess, droplets left all over the living room floor with Claus' wet garments. Better clean this up. Boney starts to lap up the cum and looks back towards the twins. Lucas is straddling and wiggling his hips over Claus', the ginger's dick sandwiched between bare cheeks. The blond then scoots up and puts his own length up the ginger's lips, whom eagerly accepts. They're really caught up in their own world. It's almost cute.

Boney's a little jelous. They're perfect for each over, acting as the other's strong points, and they get have sex practically whenever they like! So mean, flaunting it in Boney's face like this. Can't they see how lonely their dog is? Teasing him with their little performance? Musking and heating up the room with their scent, leaving scraps of food for their starving audience? Boney finishes up with the floor and noses at the discarded briefs, scavenging whatever he can. They left Boney alone and have to take responsibility. He looks to the feast. New plan.

Lucas just finished scissoring Claus' now glossy, wet hole and is lining himself up. "Hah, is it good Claus? Ya want it?" He prods at the entrance and Claus nods his head. "Say it." Claus murmurs "I wan' it..."

"Hm? Sorry, whaddya want, Claus?"

Claus tries again. "I want it."

Lucas isn't satisfied. "What? This?" He presses his tip just past the ring of muscle before removing himself. Claus whines "Yes!" and Lucas gives him a patronizing smirk. "Then say what you want and maybe you'll get it." Lucas rubs Claus' stomach and huffs at his twin.

"I wan.. Your dick in me.." Lucas wraps the other's legs around his waist and settles his prick back into place.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please.." Lucas presses inside with a groan before stopping. Claus whines again.

"And what do we say?"

"_Thank you!_"

As soon as the words leave Claus' pink lips, Lucas begins to rail the other into the pillows. Lucas grunts as he slam balls deep into the ginger's ass, said boy positively mewling at the attention, taking up all Lucas can give him like a little bitch.

While they're doing that, Boney let's out a little growl and licks his own length, easing it out of the sheath. The pale fleshy pink and red spotted peen is an angry contrast to the earthy hues of his fur, standing attention at the wet slapping noises just yonder. Boney casually pads up the end of the bed and looks on. The twins didn't notice and were unlikely to stop for anything. That's fine- Boney's just here to take what he deserves. Lucas barely reacts the dip of the mattress before he feels something hot and wet lick at his balls.

Lucas startles and looks behind him. "Wah- Boney!?" He tries to shift away but Claus' legs locked legs kept him in place. "Ah! Claus move your- aaAH!" Boney moves down and licks where Lucas is sill connected to the slut. "Hah- B-Boney, stop-"

Boney ignores him and continues with his appetizer. Claus was still dazed, unaware of what was transpiring above him and too enjoying of the added pleasure to really move without force or a proper command. "Bo-OH-ney, d-down-" Lucas tries, but his words reach uncaring ears. Boney lays a paw on the blonds back and refocuses on the winking hole before him. He roughly noses Lucas' sphincter and takes a big whiff. "Don't-" too late. Boney furiously licks and eats out the blond. Lucas tries to shift one more time, but gets a warning nip on his ass.

Locked between his sexed out twin and a determined dog, Lucas had no choice but to take every lick and drool pushed into his pinking little hole.

Boney was thoroughly enjoying himself. They both taste great! The light salt of sweat with their skin made him even more riled up.

But now it's time for the main course. Boney gives Lucas a moment to breath while he licks up his own prick. He crawls over Lucas back and lines up with the abused asshole. The soft fur tickles Claus' legs, causing him to let out a soft giggle.

"Boney..." The dog tilts his head. Lucas is giving him a side-eye. "..Not too hard."

Boney considers it, and snorts. ("Fuck that.")

And the dog slams into Lucas with one clean thrust. Lucas lets out a scream while Claus moans out beneath him. The force pushed Lucas' dick back into the older twin, hitting his prostate while sinking in. Boney wags his tail and immediately gears up into a fast and furious pace, jackhammering his doggy dick in the blond's quivering arse. He hugs his meal and feels the rapidly moving outline of his cock Lucas' stomach. He pants over blond's shoulder, dripping saliva on Claus' face.

Throughout all of this, Claus still managed to stay relatively quiet. Relatively as in not nearly as loud as Lucas, who was screaming and moaning.

"Ooooh-oh! Ah! OH! B-ooooONN-EY! YES! Gah mORE!"

Boney humored him and made more brutal thrusts. ..It's good they live away from town.

Lucas comes before he knows it and has probably the hardest orgasm he'll ever have in his life. Still stuck between his dog and his brother on his mother's bed, Lucas is forced to endure the continued assault through his orgasm. His eyes tear up through the over-stimulation.

Claus isn't doing much better. The force of Boney's thrust keeps pushing Lucas into Claus at the same pace, essentially making the blond an extension of the dog's cock. Claus eyes roll up into his skull as he lets his tongue peak out the side side of his drooling mouth.

Boney? He's almost done. His knot is forming and popping out of its sheath. It's slams onto Lucas' entrance, just too big and growing to easily slip into the squelching hole like the rest of the phallus. Lucas barely has enough mind to notice it. "MmmmmMPPH! He_HA_! _BONEY_! Whazz thaAA'-?"

Boney squeezes tighter and woofs by his ear. (*Huff huff* "Just and extra gift we dogs have.") "BaH! Buh what's iIIT?! FWAAH~HA!" Lucas cums once more, while Claus is spurting on his tummy. Woof! ("Like to find out?") Boney stop for a moment and readjusts himself. Lucas gets half a breath in before a foot steps on his calf and the thrusting is renewed in earnest. The elevated angle is reaching even deeper and touching parts Lucas never felt before. He chokes on his spit before trying to moan.

The knot is at full size now, the base bloated to the size of a small grapefruit. Lucas had never taken anything so big before, Boney's cock being the largest and he just experienced it today! Lucas should really be concerned, but somehow he wants to get absolutely stuffed. "MMYES! Give it to mEE~ Boney huffs ("Alright! You asked!") Redoubling his force, Boney fucks into Lucas like that's all the sluts good for, and in return Lucas eagerly wiggles and presses his ass back into his Dog. The fat knot slaps against Lucas while he gradually opens up. They push and push until -_finally_\- the knot pushes past the ring of muscle with a loud wet 'POP'. The extra spit and cum lubing Lucas' hole briefly flies out before getting trapped along with the knot. Lucas creams himself in pain and pleasure as Boney continues his onslaught.

The hard buck makes Claus cum too, the jizz flying and hitting him right between the eyes, mixing with the slobber. He cries while his tongue peaks out his mouth and his prostate is roughly hit in the mess of movement. Boney fucks away best he can while tied, trying to get out his own orgasm.

Woof! ("Ungh! Like that?")

Lucas can't even speak, the thrusts have to tear broken moans from his sore throat. He's arms gave out a long time ago while his ass is left suspended in air, Claus still hanging off of him. The twins are just a pair of cock sleeves at this point. Boney looks at the slobbering, cum splattered, writhing twins. Their faces are pressed together as they both look back at him (or try, in Lucas' case). Claus seems to have finally noticed him, but is no more concerned than when he hit the bed. What a mess.

He feels really close now. The two are REALLY cute- they'll be the death of him, he swears. Boney puts his front paws up and raises his head over them, panting. ("Ha-hey Claus! Taking care of your brother? Think he made it up IN you, heh?") Inwardly, Boney groans at using Lucas’ horrible joke.

Claus wobbly smiles and nods.

Pant pant. ("Yeah? Well why don't you thank your baby brother with a big kiss?")

Claus slides his mouth over and shamelessly lip locks Lucas. It's so open mouthed that Boney's sure the spittle and cum got mixed in their French kiss. Ooooh yeah, that did it. Boney still as his cum bursts out of him, hotly filling up Lucas and filling the already tight space. They stay in place for some time, Boney watching the two have a slow make out. By the time Boney feels he might be able to pull out, Lucas is swelling from the combined worth of cock, knot, and cum.

His first pull drags Lucas away and out of Claus, making the ginger gasp and spurt a little as the cums leaks out of his rear. The second pull just brushes Lucas' tender walls and presses on this entrance, making the blond whimper lewdly and hold still. The last pull successfully unties them with another pop, and Lucas collapses on his twin's legs, ass gaping as cum, a bit of shit and blood, floods out. Oops. At least it doesn't look too bad. Boney enjoys his dessert and licks the the tired boys clean before tending to himself.

Ah! Boney felt refreshed. Now what was this about again? Oh right. He growls. ("Be more contentious next time you guys fuck around. Other people live here too, you know! Don't be obnoxious!")

Lucas sleepily glances at the dog, a little smile playing his lips. Claus hugs the twin.

"Hah~ don't worry, we will." Lucas snuggles in to Claus and closes his eyes.

...Should Boney be worried by that smile? It felt dangerous but surely he was imagining it. What could Lucas do? Boney isn't a drooling whore like Claus apparently was.

Oh well. Boney got his point across. And a treat.

**Author's Note:**

> When I was writing this, “doggy dick” popped into my mind and I couldn’t resist adding it.
> 
> Why the shit at the end? I’m stickler for some realism... Lucas wasn’t expecting to get dicked, so he didn’t prepare/clean for it. I hope I made it quick enough to forget. What about Claus then? Claus knows how much of a perv Lucas is, so at this point he just cleans everywhere when he gets the chance. Also he likes bathing, so there’s that.
> 
> If you see any errors or think a tag should be added/removed, leave a comment. Thanks.


End file.
